


Lycoris - MC:SM Fanfic

by SquickInk



Series: Lycoris Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Impregnation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: A young girl named Aubrey, after leaving the old builders' games with her birth mother, Clutch. As she becomes she learns what happened to be born, and becoming stronger after a strange foe happens to attack her and others.
Series: Lycoris Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198070





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not my usual type of smutfics I write on here, while I do have two I need to work on I'm deciding to write another one. Also I hope you enjoy the protagonist, Aubrey in this. :)

[March 6th]  
Today was a warm spring day The grass rustled, sunlight shined through the forest green leaves down onto two people. A twelve year old girl named Aubrey with long, shaggy black hair with grey colored eyes with her tall height and c cup breast size. A fourteen year old guy walking next to her with light blonde hair with green eyes, freckles across his nose named Nathan. The two teenagers walked through the forest, but suddenly stopped, hiding behind an oak tree after hearing a zombie walk through the forest, the dried leaves crunched as it walked all over it. “Don’t worry Nathan… I got this.” Aubrey pulled her crossbow out, pulling an arrow out of her backpack, aiming for the head of the zombie. Aubrey closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, the arrow went clean through the zombie’s head, killing it instantly “Did I get it?” Aubrey asked, as she opened one of her eyes slightly, “Seems like it.” Nathan responded as the zombie disappeared leaving it’s rotting flesh.

Aubrey walked up to the area, picking her arrow up and placing it back in her bag, Aubrey sighed “C’mon Nathan… let’s go.” Aubrey and Nathan started to walk once again, after a few hours of walking Nathan asked “I’m curious about your mom.” Aubrey asked “Clutch? Why is that?” Nathan sighed “I never met her, but my mother, Nell, whenever she mentions her she says that she’s not her past self.” Nathan mentioned, he put his hands in his hoodie pockets looking away, “I just find it weird… like something terrible happened to her.”.

“Whenever I mention that strange man’s name, my mom gets all upset and…. Cries” Aubrey said, Nathan stopped walking and turned to face Aubrey “What happened to her to cause that reaction over a name?” Aubrey shook her head softly, placing her hand onto her head “I… sadly know this…” “I’m actually that man’s daughter, I was conceived on my mother’s 17th birthday… My dad raped her for a child.” Nathan stayed quiet, his facial expression was of pure horror mixed with disgust from hearing what Clutch, Aubrey’s mother, had gone through to bring her into this world.

“You and your twin sister are pretty lucky to be born normally. I just wished it was the same for me and my mother wouldn’t be so traumatized over this…” Aubrey sighed, as she pulled a strange knife out of her bag, Nathan’s eyes widened as he saw Aubrey holding a yellow box cutter knife in her hands. “I’d sometimes see cuts on her wrists from a particular knife, quickly covering her hiding arm whenever I came in.” Aubrey started to form tears in her eyes, the tears rolled down her dry cheeks but quickly wiped them away to not show her sadness. “So, what exactly happened way back?” Nathan asked, placing his shoulder onto Aubrey’s. 

“I was kind of cursed with a scary good memory when a man named Otto told me about what happened with mom and that man Hadrian.” Aubrey said, Nathan shook his head in anger “Of course it was those goddamn Old Builders, bunch of creeps.” Aubrey sighed, “It happened while she was still in the games…”.


	2. Chapter 2

[April 5th]

Clutch walked into Hadrian’s office, closing the door behind her. Clutch sat down on the chair with Hadrian sitting in front of her “Well, if it isn’t my favorite female gladiator.” Clutch wondered why he brought her into his office, especially on her birthday of all days ‘What the hell did you bring me in here anyways? Seems weird to bring me here on all days.” Clutch asked, Hadrian was shocked from the language she used towards him “Woah, woah! Easy there on the language there young lady… don’t want to be vulgar towards your boss, isn’t a pretty look on you anyways.” Hadrian chuckled, “Clutch, you're literally one of, if not the only female gladiator that I easily trust even!” Clutch started to get visibly uncomfortable from him as Hadrian tugged on her tank top “Especially since you're my only teenaged one, starting as one since you were fourteen years old…” Hadrian said in a husky tone, “Look at you know, seventeen years old just like your former gladiatorial friend Emily is.” Hadrian pulled away from Clutch “But, since your birthday is today I feel like it'd be appropriate to gift you something that'd you'd never experience again.” 

Clutch raised an eyebrow in questioning, “What's the gift then?” Clutch asked, Hadrian felt a boner rise in his pants in arousal “A child, specifically from you…” Clutch reacted in shock from what he said. “What the hell? I’m literally underage, you can’t fuck someone like me!” Clutch raised her voice in disgust, slamming her hands on Hadrian’s desk. “Clutch, you small minded girl… and I thought you were smart enough to know that it isn’t bad if nobody knows.” Hadrian said, as he got up, walked behind her and started to caress Clutch’s body, groping her well endowed breasts. “Besides I do need a child to take after my position once me and the others die of old age champ. Come to my bedroom, now.” Clutch couldn’t fight it knowing Hadrian was her boss, giving into his advances.

The two then head into Hadrian’s bedroom, as Hadrian closed and locked the door behind the two. Then Hadrian started to undress, leaving him in his grey boxers with a boner showing “C’mon… I’ve taken mine off, now it’d be appropriate for you to do so also~” Hadrian said huskily, Clutch shook in fear, proceeding to remove her armor and clothes leaving her in a light pink bra and panties set “Light pink underwear… how fitting for you~” Hadrian then proceeded to remove her panties, throwing them onto the floor to reveal her pussy. Hadrian licked his lips in arousal as he pulled his boxers down to release his cock out of his boxers, Clutch slid onto his bed, spreading her legs apart then Hadrian split her vaginal lips apart to see a hymen in the way, “Already wet huh? How nice~” Hadrian then proceeded to take two of his fingers and started to rub Clutch’s clit, causing her to moan a bit.

“Looks like your body is reacting against your will~” Hadrian said, as he pulled his fingers away to leave it coated in her vaginal juices. Then he positioned his cock in front of Clutch’s vagina, circling his cock around her clit. Then without warning, Hadrian slammed his cock into Clutch’s pussy, tearing her virgin barrier causing her to bleed. Hadrian started to then thrust roughly into Clutch with blood dripping down onto the bed sheets and staining Hadrian’s cock, making her moan in pain as tears flowed down Clutch’s dry cheeks “Fuck…” Clutch said through her moans. After a few minutes of thrusting, Hadrian got a bit bored as he flipped down Clutch’s bra to reveal her big breasts and then started to suck and bite on Clutch’s left breast and started to massage her right one, pinching her nipple to make her moan even louder. Hadrian pulled his mouth away from her breast, leaving a few bite marks and pulled his hand after playing with it, sliding his hands down to Clutch’s waist.

“Fuck… I’m nearly reaching my climax!” Hadrian moaned, then he slammed into Clutch, spurting all of his cum into her womb causing her to squirt her juices onto his body. After shooting his load into Clutch, he pulled out of her and threw her clothes to her, “Now put them back on and run along… nobody should know about our little encounter.” Clutch was shaking from Hadrian raping her, she knew that she’d impregnated him. Clutch proceeded to put her clothes and armor back on her own, walking out the bedroom leaving Hadrian behind.


End file.
